


[ジェイアズ] 那片被遺留的天空

by kishitaorin



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishitaorin/pseuds/kishitaorin
Summary: ツイステ深夜60分創作, 主題: OCTAVINELLE/天空
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Jade Leech
Kudos: 7





	[ジェイアズ] 那片被遺留的天空

在瑰麗的窗花之外，被切割得支離破碎的天空依然努力地透著清亮的藍，與亮得晃眼的白色一起，構成最無法被觸及的景色。  
為了休息而於文件之中短暫抬頭，Azul定睛看著窗外的景色數秒，呼出一口氣後，又再次投入到工作之中。

仰望天空曾經是Jade的習慣。  
當他們還在海底的時候，Jade閒下來時就會像這樣仰頭，透過海水的折射，看向那片深藍色的天空。而Azul偶爾也會跟著他一起，看著『天空』，陷入茫然。  
除了那一片藍以外，就只有那個白色的大光球會隨著水流而晃動。  
到底有甚麼值得凝神細看？Azul無數次地想要這樣詢問，偏又因為總覺得對方只會顧左右而言他地反諷，而讓這至今依然是個不解的謎。

上陸之後的Jade很少再去看天空，而這個不經意之間的習慣，則是由Azul繼承下來。  
就和很多其他的東西一樣，在相處、遷就、學習之間，令兩人漸漸地，變得更為相似。

唯獨參與山愛好會的登山活動這種事，Azul無論如何都無法習慣。  
不過Azul也打心底地並不想參加這個活動。體力派的東西本來就與他相性不合。  
他之所以在這裡，僅是想要拯救自己的房間免於被日益增加的山貨所充斥。  
原本說要同行的Floyd早早就喊著無聊而退場，留下來的Azul邊詛咒著自己不肯服輸的自尊心，邊柱著行山杖，盡可能地想要跟上前方那人的腳步。

「怎麼樣Azul，你還活著嗎？」  
頂著一副遊刃有餘的表情，Jade每一次回頭提問，對Azul來說都只有嘲諷的意味存在。  
「好得很，不勞費心。」  
然後，他就會看到Jade抹出輕鬆的笑意，便又邁著他的長腿繼續前進。  
或許真的該給自己爭取一個休息時間。  
理智這樣的呼救著，但為此而示弱從來都不是Azul的選擇之一。

腳下所踏的是來往登山者所踩出的獸道。  
因為太累的關係，從半山開始Azul除了回答Jade時一律都只是低著頭，看著被雜草包圍的泥濘小徑，盤算著磨難到底還有多久才會結束。

僅僅憑藉著聽覺去判斷，在前方不遠的Jade似乎再次停下了腳步。  
這次真的要表明自己現在的狀態有多不好……下了這樣的決心，Jade卻沒有再像之前一樣地向Azul作出那輕飄飄的問話。

啡色的磨菇突然地代替了泥濘小徑佔據了Azul的視野。  
稍稍地皺起了眉，停下腳步的Azul抬頭看向站得過近的Jade，發出了不滿的聲音。  
「你在做甚麼。」  
「它長得很漂亮吧？香味也很好。」  
「我一點也不想評論磨菇。」  
「Azul竟然那麼嫌棄我的心愛之物，しくしく。」  
甚至不打算為這假惺惺的哭泣加以修飾，依然帶著一絲笑意的Jade抽抽嗒嗒地，收起了香菇，擦著不可能存在的眼淚，退到了Azul的身旁。

巨大的，與海相連的天空在屏障消失以後展開了在Azul的眼前。

「就算假哭也沒……」  
說到半路的話語完全消失。  
過於壯闊的景色如同暴力一般地迫使Azul遺忘了他想說出口的抱怨。

在天幕之下的自己顯得渺小如塵，然而伸出雙手，遼闊的天空，連同遠處的風景﹐又彷彿能像被自己緩緩握緊的手所掌握在內。  
微張著的嘴無法合上，Azul也理所當然地沒有捕捉到他身旁的人那足以配上溫柔這組詞語的笑容。

驀然地，Azul想起了剛化人之時，從海裡踏上陸地的那一刻起，他就沒有再回頭看過海。  
海和天所交會而成的地平線一直都是被他遺留在背後的風景。  
這是Jade想給自己看的風景嗎？  
想到這裡的Azul轉頭迎向Jade的視線，尚在組織話語之際又被對方佔了先機。

「怎麼了Azul，想我背你下山嗎？」  
「嗯……。」  
提問的人一臉誠懇，尚在震撼之中的Azul下意識地點了點頭，於是在他回神以前，便已經到達了對方的背上。  
「不對，不是，我是說不要！」  
「亂動的話可是會滾下山。」  
像是勸告的語句之中帶著威脅，想要和自己分享景色之類的，或許終究只能是自己的一廂情願。  
放棄了無用的掙扎，Azul乾脆地枕到了Jade的肩上，把自己的所有完全交給對方。

至少可以信賴倚靠這點，也同樣地深植在Azul的腦海之中。


End file.
